


...And Justice for All

by aidail



Series: My Apocalypse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Answering Prayers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Tall Tales, Trickster justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidail/pseuds/aidail
Summary: Why doesn't Chuck answer prayers? Maybe because Gabriel does. And we all know what happened then.Gabriel's back and he's living at the bunker, but that doesn't mean the past has been entirely forgiven.





	

It wasn’t the first time Sam called him a monster. It wasn’t the first time he’d looked at Gabriel with the weight of condemnation is his gaze. For all the pain and death the angel had dealt, it was little wonder the hunter looked at him like that. But just as Sam tired of being called an abomination, no matter how much he might feel like one, so too did the angel finally tire of the recriminations. After all, this was his home now too, and it weighed him down, the looks and subtle glances, and occasionally, comments from both brothers, all grating on his nerves. And while Gabriel may be a saint, patience was not one of his virtues. So when the old familiar strains began to play again, this time, he did not deflect. 

“You know how I picked my marks Sam?” The angel barked angrily, temper visibly fraying.  
Sam didn’t care. In all their previous confrontations, he’d never had the chance to let out any of his anger. It always seemed to get derailed by the infuriating angel. This time, he wasn’t passing up the chance. 

“No!” He snapped back, defiant.  
“I just listened for the prayers of their victims!” Gabriel growled.  
That brought Sam up cold. He just stared at the angel blankly, who deflated a little, anger shifting to a strange sort of vulnerability, as if he’d revealed too much. Sam watched him carefully, saw the moment Gabriel hesitated and came to a decision. Rather than put the wall back up, he fixed the hunter with a hard look.

“ _Dear Gabriel, please make Daddy stop hurting Mommy._ ” The angel mocked in a high-pitched tone, perfectly reminiscent of a child.  
“ _Dear God, today my professor he... Please forgive me… I didn’t mean…_ ” This time the voice was a young woman broken off by a sob.  
“ _Oh father, hallowed be thy name, please give me the strength and fortitude to do the right thing._ ” A young man, before the angel switched back to his own voice.  
“The right thing was not to jump of a building in case you were wondering.” Gabriel said, barely concealed rage making his words shake.  
"Lab researcher, professor, pledge master" He added, contempt dripping from his tone. 

Sam just stared in shock, the small sample of tragedy bringing him up cold. To be forced to bear witness to the litany of broken humanity calling for aid and do nothing. He wondered if Gabriel had ever tried to resist. Whether there was a point it broke him, suffering and tragedy on all sides, like a tidal wave of grief, before he finally snapped and began dealing out death and judgment. 

For a moment Sam tried to imagine it, millennia of prayers, begging for aid, for divine intervention. Did Gabriel even see his victims anymore? Did he see the bright splash of blood, the fear and trembling of their limbs as they faced their deaths, the lifeless spasms afterwards? Or did he just hear the sweet litany of prayers thanking him for their salvation? Is this why Chuck never answered, lest he too be caught up in the kind of divine retribution that could leave the world in ashes? 

In the end Sam didn’t ask any of those things. He just looked back at the archangel, a being as old as creation and nodded once, a final absolution, the weight of judgment finally gone from his eyes.  
“Nice to know we got that sorted out.” Came the flippant response before he snapped himself away.  
Sam didn’t really know why he expected anything else.


End file.
